


Nothing But Love

by SwinginSass



Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwinginSass/pseuds/SwinginSass
Summary: What I thought should have happened after Mr Bennet gave his consent to Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy's marriage (new movie, not A&E version or book). One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: What I thought should have happened after Mr Bennet gave his consent to Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy's marriage (new movie, not A&E version or book). One-shot.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own much.  
> Author's Note: I saw the new Pride and Prejudice a few weeks ago and I thought it was wonderful. Only thing was, there seemed to be something missing at this point in the movie, so I decided I would write it. I hope you enjoy the story. It's a one shot.

_Setting the Scene:_ Mr. Darcy is pacing anxiously outside the Bennet's home. Jane, Mary, Kitty, and Mrs. Bennet are standing in the front room watching him. Jane and Mrs. Bennet are speaking of their shock at Mr. Darcy's marriage proposal and Lizzie's easy acceptance. Lizzie and Mr. Bennet are in his office and Mr. Bennet is making sure that Lizzie hasn't lost her mind, accepting the proposal of such a proud and often disagreeable man. Lizzie assures him of Mr. Darcy's goodness and of her love for him. Mr. Bennet agrees to the marriage seeing Lizzie's love and happiness with Mr. Darcy.

–

Lizzie shuts the door to her father's office and leans against it, breathing in a sigh of relief. She had known that her family would be surprised, even shocked, but it did not matter to her. She loves Mr. Darcy, foolish pride and all.

She takes a deep breath and begins walking to the front room, where the rest of the family stands.

Kitty jumps up from her spot on the stairs when she sees Lizzie coming in. "What did Papa say Lizzie?" She frowns as Lizzie doesn't answer her question, running towards her Papa's office to perhaps get the story out of him.

Lizzie walks past her remaining sisters and mother, and stands in the doorway of their modest home. Mr. Darcy hears her approach and stops pacing to face her. She smiles at him, nodding her head slightly, to show her Papa's consent. He smiles at her, and she flings propriety to the wind for a moment, running towards him.

Mr. Darcy catches Lizzie in his arms and spins her around, lifting her feet off the ground. He gently sets her on the ground again, and wraps his arms around her waist. She clings to his neck, both forgetting the Bennett family viewing them through the window.

"I love you, Elizabeth Bennett," Mr. Darcy whispers leaning closer to her.

"And I love you Fitzwilliam Darcy," Lizzie whispers back, raising herself on her tiptoes to touch her lips gently against with his. He lifts her feet off the ground again and spins her around as he continues to kiss her. She leans back slightly to catch her breath, as he keeps spinning her, and begins to laugh.

–

Mr. Bennett gazes at his favourite daughter through the window, sad to bid her good-bye, but happy that she has found someone to love, as Jane did.

"I can't believe that they are getting married," Mrs. Bennett looks at the laughing couple still in shock.

"They're in love," Jane replies, her eyes misting at the thought of her sister as happy as she.

_And they lived happily ever after._


End file.
